gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Brawl: Forgotten Legends
This article is WIP* This is a 2d fighting game that combines the best of classic capcom fighters with a roster of forgotten classic capcom characters that have never seen new updates to their respective franchises. This will be a true treat to classic capcom fans as well as fans of the fighting game genre. Features *Fantastic Old-school gameplay featuring some of the best gameplay from the best of 2d fighters. *The characters are detailed 3d character models converted into 2d sprites with extremely smooth and badass animation. Pre-rendered, as it is.(visuals similar to Killer Instinct and Xuan Dou Zhi Wang) *40 different characters and 2 boss characters. *A variety of different game modes. *Online Play *Color Customization, create your own color palettes from every character. *Remixed music from their respective Capcom franchises and some original music. Gameplay The gameplay will be a mix of the best classic capcom fighters such as Street Fighter 3: Third Strike, Darkstalkers 3, Marvel Vs. Capcom, and some rival schools here and there to make it the ultimate fighting game engine for anyone to enjoy. Graphics The visuals are pre-rendered. The fighters will have extremely detailed 3d character models without the somewhat ugly cartoon-ish shading seen in Street Fighter 4 and X Tekken but includes the detail and style from KOF Maximum Impact series. The 3d character models will be converted to 2d sprites with extremely smooth animation akin to CPS3 fighting games. The visuals will take inspiration from Rare's Killer Instinct franchise, Epic Megagames One Must Fall 2097, and Tencent Games Chinese 2d fighting game, Xuan Dou Zhi Wang, which is this games main inspiration. All of these inspirations help bring the awesomeness to life with appreciation of detailed 3d character models looking like 2d sprites with smooth and badass animation. In conclusion, the characters and even the backgrounds will be pre-rendered, much like the Killer Instinct series. Controls This will be a 6 button game, it will include 3 punch buttons, 3 kick buttons, and a taunt button. The Traditional style. LP - Light Punch MP - Medium Punch HP - Heavy Punch LK - Light Kick MK - Medium Kick HK - Heavy Kick LP+LK - Throw HP+HK - Custom Combo Roster This game will include, as the title implies, forgotten classic Capcom Characters duking it out. Heres the Character Roster: : From Street Fighter 2 *Ryu *Chun-li : From Street Fighter Alpha *Karin *R.Mika : From SF3 Third Strike *Q *Sean *Necro *Alex : From Warzard/Red Earth *Kenji/Mukuro *Tao/Mei-Ling : From Power Stone *Falcon *Rouge *Wang-Tang *Ayame : From Mega Man X *Mega Man X *Sigma : From Rival Schools/Justice Gauken *Batsu *Akira *Roy *Tiffany : From Battle Circuit *Cyber-Blue *Yellow Iris/Yellow Beast : From Alien Versus Predator *Linn Kurosawa : From Final Fight 3 *Dean *Lucia : From Sengoku Basara *Date Masamune : From Plasma Sword *June *Saturn : From Captain Commando *Captain Commando *Ginzu/Sho : From Strider *Strider Hiryu *Ton Pooh : From Onimusha *Samanosuke Akechi : From Breath of Fire *Ryu : From Darkstalkers *Lord Raptor *Jon Talbain *Rikuo : From Slam Masters *Gunloc/Lucky Colt *El Stingray : From Alien vs Predator *Linn Kurosawa : Final Bosses *Gill (From SF 3: 3rd strike) *Pyron (Darkstalkers) Game Mechanics Capcom Brawl: Forgotten Legends will include the gameplay mechanics explained in the "Gameplay" section. The gameplay mechanics will be explained here: Run or Dash mode: After you select your character and your color palette, you get to choose between Run or Dash modes, for the respective modes double tap forward to Dash Forward or Away to Dash Backwards. Double tap forward and hold it down to Run, and letting it go will make you stop running. This gameplay mechanic is from Chaos Code. Isms: The Isms gameplay mechanic from Street Fighter Alpha 3 will be a part of your character. After you choose your character and color for their costume and either run or dash mode, You can choose from 3 Isms, C-ism, A-ism, and P-ism. Each of the isms have different abilities and mechanics. The Isms will be explained further below: C-ism *3 Level Supermeter: The Supermove system from Street Fighter Alpha allows you to perform supermoves based on the punch and kick strength you pressed, there are 3 stocks of levels you can store, as you fight, you will increase your super meter. *Alpha Counter: Press back to block your opponents attacks, but while blocking, immediately press forward and the punch and kick buttons of the same strength simultaneously to perform an Alpha Counter. The different strengths will depend on which Alpha Counter move to use, the three strengths have different moves. A-ism *Custom Combo meter: The Custom Combo system From Street Fighter Alpha 2 allows you to make your own custom combos, there are 2 stocks available to activate it, when it reaches 50%, you can activate custom combo at any time by pressing HP+HK, how long it will be depends on how much you filled the meter. If you get hit by your opponents attack, your custom combo will immediately end, so use this wisely. You can also perform super moves as well if you filled up 50% of the power bar and you can also perform super moves while in custom combo mode but it will end as soon as you do this. *Power Charge: Press MP and MK at the same time to charge up the power meter, the longer you hold it down, the faster you will charge up your meter, use this wisely as this will leave you open for your opponent to attack you! P-ism *Power Meter: This mechanic from Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo only has one stock and you only get to use the super move of your choice when you fill it up, filling the bar up takes time and is lengthy. *Parry: This is a huge fan-favorite mechanic from the Street Fighter 3 series, press forward at the right time you are about to be hit to parry the attack and gain power to your meter, remember that this is very difficult to master and every attack has their own properties and way to parry the attack. More Details Soon... Category:Video Games Category:Games